Raphael
For the similarly named Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn character, see Rafiel. |fullname =Raphael Kirsten |jap_fullname = |alias =Beast of Leicester |jap_alias = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthday =May 18 |fod_birth =18th of the Harpstring Moon Imperial Year 1162 |relatives =Unnamed grandfather Unnamed parents Maya (younger sister) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Chapter 1: Three Houses |voiceby =Zachary Rice |class = Commoner |nationality = Leicester Alliance |home = Leicester Alliance |faction(s) = Golden Deer |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy |jap_voiceby = Takaki Otomari|age = 18 (Pre-timeskip) 23 (Post-timeskip)|residence = Garreg Mach Monastery|firstjoined = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Golden Deer are chosen)|firstfought = Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion (If the Golden Deer aren't chosen)}} Raphael is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is a student at the Officers Academy who hails from the Leicester Alliance and is part of the Golden Deer. He is 18 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Raphael is the son of a Leicester merchant family, but was orphaned after a monster attack killed his parents in 1177. Two years later, he sold his family estate, closed their merchant business, and resolved to become a knight. Academy phase Raphael enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 and joins the Golden Deer. War phase Personality Friendly, optimistic, and straightforward, Raphael is a simple man who lives life day-by-day in a casual, easygoing manner. Despite the tragedy of his parents' death, he has maintained his cheerful demeanor. His main aspirations are to become a knight and will do anything to become one. As a result, he is highly impressionable to people who claim that simple matters will lead him to knighthood, such as improving his manners because Ingrid mentioned that knights must be clean and tidy. He is not the most academically gifted of his classmates, but shows up for class, if only out of obligation as a student. Rather, Raphael would prefer spend his time training himself to become stronger. He takes great pride in his physique and enjoys sparring and weight training with others. To compensate, he has a voracious appetite and is known to carry mountains of food for him to bulk up. While he is perfectly content with eating the recommended grains and vegetables, he adores meat. He has a close relationship with his younger sister whom he often corresponds with and is his last remaining family. He is particularly doting on her, collecting and making trinkets for her, even willing to run across Fódlan just to get her something she may like. Raphael's kindness seems to even surpass his love for food, as he'll refuse to accept Ignatz's leftovers, since he'll get all dizzy if he doesn't eat enough. Due to being a commoner, Raphael doesn't understand why Crests are important to society, though he doesn't care as he believes that training is more important. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |65% |50% |15% |35% |15% |35% |45% |10% |25% |} Maximum Stats |114 |73 |31 |48 |33 |49 |63 |36 |51 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Raphael requires Byleth to have 20 Strength and a Heavy Armor Proficiency C to be recruited out of the Golden Deer house. Overall Raphael is a straightforward character, primarily serving as a frontline physical tank, boasting high Strength, Defense, and HP. The former is important as even high Defense enemies can take significant damage from him as he hits incredibly hard as the game progresses. While his Speed is lacking to be as overly aggressive as Caspar, this is mostly remedied by most Brawl weapons allowing him to launch double attacks when initiating combat. His Luck stat is not the most solid, but if he is able to gain enough, his personal skill Goody Basket gives him a means of self-regeneration. Speed does open the door for other enemies to double attack him, but it is mainly a problem against Mages who can easily tear through his near non-existing Resistance stat and growth. He also lacks a Crest, leaving him with very little specialization aside. Despite this, Raphael is best suited for the Brawler, Fighter, and Armor Knight lines due to having an affinity for the Brawl, Axe, and Heavy Unit subjects. The latter is an excellent option for Raphael to further push his physical bulk and, with Gilbert and Dedue locked to the Azure Moon route, is the most natural fit for the class out of the recruitable roster. Because of these classes, he draws an incredible battling niche from the Grappler, Warrior, Fortress Knight, and War Master classes. All of these classes focuses on a nice mix of offense and defense, including Death Blow and Armored Blow for added stats when he initiates combat from the Fighter and Armor Knight classes, Wrath for increased critical hit rates when he has reached the damage threshold as a Warrior, can fight through Unarmed Combat and use the exclusive Fierce Iron Fist as a Brawler and Grappler respectively, conserving weapon uses and giving him a powerful three attacking combat art. The War Master provides perhaps his most useful skill, Quick Riposte giving him a much needed follow-up attack during the enemy's turn. Unfortunately, his weakness in Riding makes the Great Knight promotion difficult to acquire. Keeping him as a War Master is usually better than trying to make him a Great Knight in any event, given that it provides Fistfaire and a 20% critical hit bonus. Additionally, while as a Warrior, Grappler or War Master, Raphael's health growth will be increased to 105%, so he will always gain at least 1 extra maximum HP per level (and sometimes he'll even get +2), further adding to his tankiness and ensuring he doesn't end up as an EXP sponge. Extra HP helps Raphael in a lot of ways beyond just toughness, allowing him to retain Quick Riposte more easily and improving the effectiveness of Healing Focus, among other benefits. Raphael can be used for generalized physical classes regardless, though none particularly shore up his shortcomings in a significant way. One could theoretically at least put him through the Priest line if wanting to acquire Renewal as a better, more consistent health regeneration. Though he is neutral for Faith, his magic growth will make it difficult to train unless focused as his weekly goals or if a significant amount of time is available to raise it through Auxiliary battles. In any event, Renewal isn't largely needed if Raphael makes use of the Healing Focus Combat Art, which lets him restore half of his maximum HP as an action. Overall, Raphael is a physical powerhouse that can take large amounts of punishment and dish out just as much. While it might take some time to see results, giving him skills such as Quick Riposte and Fistfaire will turn him into an absolute beast in battle. Just keep him away from mages (or ensure they don't get a chance to attack him) and he should be able to take down just about anything. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) *Dimitri *Claude *Caspar *Bernadetta *Ingrid *Lorenz *Ignatz *Lysithea *Marianne *Hilda *Leonie *Flayn *Shamir Quotes Possible Endings Raphael - Beast of Leicester : Raphael returned to his hometown to serve his liege lord as a knight. After years of loyal service, he resigned his duty to devote his attention to the inn that his grandfather and sister had opened during his time away. Eventually he became the inn's proprietor and developed a reputation for astonishingly good cooking. Raphael and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : Byleth announced her marriage to Raphael shortly after becoming leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. As a knight in the new order of royal guards, Raphael helped to restore order and stability to the nation during its fragile rebuilding period. It is said that the kindness and undying support of the queen and her husband helped to put the minds of the people at ease. The couple was long remembered, even after they stepped back from the public eye, thanks to portraits painted by the court's renowned artist: Raphael's sister, Maya. Raphael and Byleth (Crimson Flower) : Byleth and Raphael celebrated their marriage with a small but lively wedding. Almost Immediately afterward, the battle with those who slither in the dark began in earnest, and Rapheal devoted himself wholly to his wife's protection until the chaos of war was finally quelled. It is said the great affection between the two was viewed by many as a symbol of the new era of peace that followed. They were long remembered, even after they stepped back from the public eye, thanks to portraits painted by Rapheal's sister, Maya. Raphael and Byleth (Azure Moon) : Byleth announced her marriage to Raphael shortly after being named archbishop of the Church of Seiros. As the archbishop's spouse and a member of the reformed Knights of Seiros, Raphael helped to ease the suffering and damage caused by the war. It is said that the great affection between the archbishop and her husband never failed to put the minds of the people at ease. The couple was long remembered, even after they stepped back from the public eye, thanks to portraits painted by a renowned artist: Raphael's sister, Maya. Raphael and Bernadetta : When Bernadetta first inherited control of House Varley, she hid away and would not involve herself in political or administrative affairs. During this time, it was Raphael who came to her aid, encouraging her to work through her fear of people. The training period was difficult-"humiliating," according to the journals Bernadetta left behind-but in the end, it had its desired effect. The leader of House Varely became an outgoing and authoritative individual, taking part in public policy. She even took on a very muscular husband. Raphael and Ingrid (Azure Moon) : Raphael returned to his home town to serve his liege lord as a knight, and spent his spare time helping out at the inn that his grandfather and sister had opened during his time away. One day, Ingrid, who had abandoned her claim to House Galatea to serve as a knight to the royal family, arrived to persuade Raphael to join her. It did not take much convincing. From that day forward, they served together as partners, fighting together side by side to make their mark on the history of Faerghus. Raphael and Ingrid (Other routes) : When Galatea territory was seized, Ingrid argued strongly for the preservation of its borders. Her request was granted, and she was appointed to rule. Soon after, Raphael traveled there to pledge his service to Ingrid. He initially signed on as a knight, but quickly discovered that his services were even more desperately needed by the land's farmers, and instead focused his efforts on helping Galatea improve its agriculture. Seeing him work side by side with the commonfolk, Ingrid became enamored with Raphael's character, and eventually asked for his hand in marriage. They held a modest but lively wedding, and the people happily gave their blessing to the union. Raphael and Ignatz : Raphael returned to his hometown, where he served his liege lord as a knight, and spent his spare time helping out at the inn that his family had opened during his time away. He was compelled to give up knighthood and manage the inn full-time, however, when his sister Maya suddenly declared her ambition to become an artist and vanished. Years later, when she finally returned, she did so in the company of another artists: her husband, Ignatz. With cheerful support from Raphael's family, Ignatz and his wife rose to prominence and, with their unique style, set the artistic paradigm in Fódlan for a generation. Raphael and Lysithea : Raphael returned to his hometown to serve his liege lord as a knight, and spent his spare time helping out at the inn that his family had opened during his time away. Due to his grandfather's age, he was compelled before long to give up knighthood and manage the inn full-time. Soon after that, the inn began to be frequented by Lysithea and her family, who has renounced all claim to nobility and begun a life as commoners. Lysithea found a kindred spirit in Raphael's sister, Maya, and before long, found herself helping around the place too. Eventually she was put in charge of the kitchen, where it is said she spend the rest of her days happily baking. Raphael and Marianne : Raphael returned to his hometown, where he served his liege lord as a knight for a time. Later, he gave it up to pursue his true passion of food by opening up an inn. He got the idea to install a bird feeder outside the place, calling it The Winged Inn & Tavern, and before long, the site began to attract the prettiest birds in the region. Soon after that, Marianne made her first visit, and she and Raphael enjoyed a happy reunion. Seeing her gift in talking to the birds, he invited her to stay. Marianne eventually became known as the woman whose talent for handling animals helped an inn to flourish. Raphael and Hilda : Raphael returned to his hometown, where he served his liege lord as a knight for a time. Later, he gave it up to help manage the inn that his family had opened up during his time away. One day, to the great joy of Raphael's sister, Maya, Hilda came to visit. Maya had always treasured the necklace Hilda had made for her. Moved by this, Hilda gave Maya a new gift of a hair hand, which inspired Maya to suggest that Raphael convert the inn into an accessory shop. Hilda decided to stay and help out, and eventually became the shop's proprietor and chief artisan. She moved in with Raphael, and the two spent their lives happily dealing in fashionable accessories. Raphael and Leonie : Leonie took over the mercenary company formerly led by Jeralt. She ran out of money constantly, however, due to sending all of her earnings back to her village, and so developed a reputation for unpaid tavern tabs. When she came upon the inn that Raphael had been helping to run with his family, she was overjoyed to finally find a place that would trust her enough to open a new tab. In her years frequenting the establishment, she accrued such a massive debt to Raphael that the only way to pay him off was to work for him. By the time the debt was finally paid, she had moved in with him. They lived together happily for the rest of their days. Raphael and Flayn : Raphael returned to his hometown, where he served his liege lord as a knight for a time. Later, he gave it up to help manage the inn that his family had opened up during his time away. Away from the battlefield and able to eat as much as he pleased, he eventually began to grow soft. It was around that time that Flayn, who had also neglected her training, came to visit. The two helped motivate one another, and together they embarked on a new exercise routine. Thereafter, it is said that their energetic shouts and cries of exertion could be heard throughout the village at any time of day. Raphael and Shamir : Shortly after the war, Shamir gave up the mercenary life and disappeared. Raphael searched for her unsuccessfully for a time, but then gave up and returned home to serve his liege lord as a knight. One day, he was given orders to drive off a group of bandits, but upon investigation, he discovered that all of the bandits' victims were those who lined their pockets by preying upon the innocent. Without warning, Raphael resigned his post, said good-bye to his family, and vanished forever. It is unclear just where he went, but rumors swirled for years of a master archer and a hulking giant who spent their lives as highway robbers, shaking down those who made victims of others. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Raphael is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Raphael is a name of Hebrew origin meaning "God has healed". Raphael is one of the seven archangels in the apocryphal book of Tobia. He is the angel that healed the blindness of Tobias' father. In Christianity, Judaism and Islam, he was the archangel who announced the end of times. Trivia *Raphael stands at 190cm (or about 6’3”). *Raphael has a unique battle model as a Brawler and Grappler. **Raphael is also the only character with a unique battle model as one of these two classes. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Raphael placed 12th for males and 25th overall with 315 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Raphael placed 23rd in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 23rd among those who completed the game with 18 points. Gallery FE3H Concept Art Raphael.png|Concept art of Raphael. File:B18-035R artwork.png|Artwork of Raphael in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by mineri. File:B18-036N artwork.png|Artwork of Raphael in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by mineri. B18-035R.png|Raphael as a Brawler in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B18-036N.png|Raphael as a Commoner in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). FE3H_Screenshot_Raphael.png Raphael SRank.png|CG artwork of Raphael at S Support. Raphael Portrait 5 Years.png|Raphael's post time skip portrait. Raphael 5 Years.jpg|Raphael after the time skip. raphael_commoner.jpg|Raphael's battle model as a Commoner. raphael_fighter.jpg|Raphael's battle model as a Fighter. raphael monk.jpg|Raphael's battle model as a Monk. raphael armored knight.jpg|Raphael's battle model as an Armored Knight. raphael priest.jpg|Raphael's battle model as a Priest. raphael_commoner2.jpg|Raphael's battle model as a Commoner after the time skip. raphael_fighter2.jpg|Raphael's battle model as a Fighter after the time skip. Raphael died ending.png|Raphael's end card if he dies before the timeskip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters